


Fresh Start

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel Novak moves to Cottonwood Falls with enthusiasm at the chance of a clean slate. His hope for a new start is tarnished when he falls back into the same social hierarchy, his place at the bottom. As Cas tries to grapple his way through high school, a brooding face he knows only as Dean Winchester may ruin that for him.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to clear up that this is my first ever shot at writing fanfiction. It’s terrible, I know. It’s also extremely short because it’s currently 5am and I’m tired and wanted to publish something. Enjoy, I guess. R

When they were younger, Mary Winchester told her sons about the angels.

But tonight, as much as he wanted to, Dean couldn't believe in them. He didn’t want to believe that angels would let this happen to him and Sammy. He couldn’t.

 

Dean gripped the sides of the sink, his entire face burning in rage and threatening to set alight at any moment. Sam had retreated to his room, thankfully. The bathroom was locked and John’s snores were ever present in the dingy building they somehow managed to call a home. It never felt as such. Glancing at his phone, Dean caught the time. It was past midnight but he still had a while before he had to be up for school. The brunette boy knew sleep would be a gift tonight.

 

He stumbled to the shower, turning it on and letting it spray his hand for a moment before he slipped out of his shirt, jeans and boxers.

 

And he stood with the water soothing his aching body for a while. Here, Dean could forget about his poor excuse of a father, forget about school and forget about his hard-ass reputation. The reputation had earned him more black eyes, bloody noses and ER visits than it was worth. Tonight, Dean sported a black eye and bust lip. These weren’t from his reputation and more from the first thing he wanted to forget. He’d promised Sam that he wouldn’t get drunk - at least not while John was around - so he had done such.

 

He’d considered skipping school, but once he was out of the shower and dressed again, he decided against it. No one would dare question Dean Winchester on the suspicious black eye unless they wanted a matching one. Dean headed to his room. It was close to Sam’s which gave him some comfort that he could protect him. Then again, he was 15 and could probably protect himself by now but Dean never let his father get far enough so Sam would have to try.

 

Dean never blamed Sammy for his injuries. He’d never dream of bestowing that guilt onto his baby brother’s shoulders. As he attempted to grasp the lingering hand of sleep, he let his thoughts die. He didn’t want to think. Dean was able to shut himself off for a while and he sighed, grateful to whatever forces were at work. Dean got the best sleep he’d had in years.

 

* * *

 

Cas woke up more tired than he had been when he went to sleep. He suppressed the urge to get a few more minutes, reminding himself of his education. Plus, he no longer would be able to with the screaming that began erupting throughout the house. It alerted him to his brother’s consciousness and he softly groaned.

 

               By the disgruntled groans and whining, Cas could tell they were nowhere near as enthusiastic as he were for a new start. His last school had been nothing short of a disaster, so Castiel jumped at the sound of a new house, town and school. No one knew his name and no one would know anything about him. He smiled that morning.

 

               Even so, he was reluctant to head downstairs. He was greeted by two annoyed brothers and a chirpy little sister. Cas was in junior year, his two brothers - twins, Raphael and Michael - were seniors and his sister Anna was going to be in middle school. 

               He was took off guard when Anna wrapped him in a big hug, but he rubbed her head, giving his brothers a confused glance which they shot right back at him. Anna finally pulled away and began babbling about being excited for school as she returned to eating her cereal. Castiel scoffed quietly and made himself some toast.

 

               Castiel was finished quickly and headed upstairs, brushing off the comments Raphael shot him - something along the lines of geek and nerd. He slipped into a pair of jeans, Vans, a plain black shirt and navy blue hoodie. He purposefully wanted to look as regular as possible. Cas hated drawing attention to himself and he would much prefer a year minus the punches and well-aimed crotch kicks. He checked the time, realising he should probably be headed to school. He made a scene of reminding his brothers when he headed down and his parents barked at them to go get ready, to which they both subtly flipped him off.

 

               Castiel chuckled to himself and begun the unfamiliar route to school. He’d figured out the way during the break and the school was only fifteen minutes away. Most of the way it was random streets - which Cas didn’t mind too much - until a quieter section of rough houses and dodgy alleyways until it levelled out into a more soothing suburban area and he came to the school. 

 

               He took caution walking through the area that made him uncomfortable. Cas mentally nicknamed it _The Hollows_ because everything there seemed so quiet, dangerous and dead.

 

               Cas was glad when he final arrived at the main entrance though he couldn’t scratch the looming dread that had begun to gather in his stomach. Somehow, he sensed Junior year would be a rollercoaster; and he already regretted stepping onto it.

 

               Still, Castiel powered forward. The dark haired boy fumbled for the piece of paper in his back pocket with his locker number and combination. ‘183. 05-79-26. Have a fantastic first day, angel.’ He mentally cringed at the note his mom had added to the end and crumpled it in his hand while he went to find locker 183. He did so quickly. The halls were still rather empty, so he didn’t get as many stares as he expected. A girl wolf whistled and he stumbled slightly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Cas managed to steady himself - his heart was about to burst out of his chest from the unfamiliar first day nerves - as he came to his locker. His hand faced the cold metal before he entered the combination. It opened with a click and Castiel stared into it blankly. 

 

               His old locker was decorated with photos of him, his friends and Anna. The new one was odd. It was empty and awaiting Cas’ unique touch to add some life to its bland walls. For a moment, Castiel envisioned how he hoped to make it before he was dragged out of it by shouting down the hall. He dembed to ignore it. It was probably just some popular prick announcing his presence and Castiel had promised himself he wouldn’t mingle with anyone who could cause him trouble so he went about by putting a notebook and a few books into his locker. Cas also pulled a green iPod from his bag - he hated the colour but Anna had chosen it specially for him so he pretended he loved it - and shoved it in his back pocket. Castiel wasn’t one to break rules but how he was going to get through his nerves without a little music was beyond him. 

 

               The halls had filled more and Castiel found himself being accidentally shoved against his locker more than once. The second time, Cas was sure it was purposeful and he shot a glare to the platinum blonde head that had caused it, just to find a pair of frankly terrifying eyes glaring back. He looked away.

 

               Luckily, the bell rang before anyone else could throw him into his locker and he scurried off and begun searching for his classroom. His first lesson, lucky him, was biology. He didn’t mind it but it couldn’t possibly compare to history or art. The teacher, who Castiel came to know as Ms. Jericho, announced his arrival loudly. 

 

               “Castiel Novak will be joining us today.” He inhaled sharply as she pointed him to a seat in the back corner. He nodded and he heard a few mutters but he couldn’t make out any words. Castiel sunk in his seat. Oh boy, he wasn’t looking forward to this.


End file.
